


days of our lives

by ourfallenangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, death scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfallenangels/pseuds/ourfallenangels
Summary: when sam gets taken and tortured on a hunt, dean calls castiel. when cas learns the man he loves is missing, he drops everything and stops at nothing to find him, even if he might not love him back.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	days of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: mention of blood, torture, death

when cas found him, it felt like he was coming up to the surface from almost drowning. he and dean were in the impala speeding off in what seemed like seconds. over an hour of speeding down the highway towards sam was making cas restless. he had no idea what state he would be in, and he was scared to find out. 

cas was out of the car before dean even had a chance to park. he ran into the worn out house, shouting sam's name. there was no reply, only the sound of footsteps. a woman entered from the kitchen, a smirk on her face. 

"you won't find him." 

"who are you?"

"does it matter?"

"you're right, it doesn't. i'm gonna kill you either way." 

"funny." 

his angel blade dropped from his sleeve to his hand. "where is he?"

"even if you find him, it won't matter. he's dying as we speak."

those words were the match that lit the fire. he didn't hesitate to charge and shove the blade into her chest. she screamed and crackled and crumpled to the floor right as dean came in. cas put his blade away and kept searching the house. he saw a doorway cracked open that led to a set of stairs. he ran down and sam was there in the middle of the room, bound to a chair with his head down. the upper half of his body was covered in blood. cas rushed to him and lifted his head. 

"sam?" his hands cupped his jaw and his breath hitched. his face was covered in blood, dried as well as fresh. he lightly patted sam's cheek to try and wake him up.

"sam, wake up." cas dropped to his knees in front of him and kept trying to wake him up. he heard dean bounding down the stairs. 

"sam, please wake up. i need you to wake up." 

dean went around to untie him as sam's eyes started fluttering. 

"sam?" his eyes opened halfway and he lifted his head slightly, enough that cas didn't need to hold it up anymore. 

"...cas?" his eyes opened wider. "no, no, cas, you can't-you can't be here. she's gonna kill you. you can't-"

"sam, it's okay. she's dead." 

"what?" his voice was quiet.

"she's gone. she can't hurt you anymore." 

sam's eyes flicked around the room and back to castiel. "thank you." he breathed. 

dean finally got his arms untied as cas quickly undid his legs. he stood and pulled sam up, putting most of his weight on cas. they limped towards the stairs. 

"cas, wait." sam stopped and leaned against the wall, pulling away from cas. 

"what?" 

"i need to tell you something-" he groaned out in pain. "-before it's too late."

"sam, what?" cas inched towards sam, keeping his hand on his shoulder. 

sam groaned again. 

"what's wrong?"

sam lifted his bloody shirt to reveal a stab wound that was bleeding profusely. castiel's eyes widened. 

"dean, go get the car." dean ran up the stairs. 

"cas- please." 

"sam, we don't have time."

"please." it came out in barely a whisper. cas placed his hand over the wound to try and heal it. they both slid down to the floor.

"tell me." 

"castiel, i love you. i love you and i don't care whether you feel the same right now because i know i only have so much time-i just need you to know." 

sam put his hand on cas's face, his watery eyes making contact with cas. the angel's eyes filled with tears as he realized the wound was too deep for him to heal, and if he didnt put something over it sam would bleed out. 

"cas, please say something." 

"i can't heal you."

"it's okay." 

cas closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to sam's. "i'm so sorry."

sam pushed him away so he could look at the angel. "it's okay." 

tears started rolling down his face. "i can't let you die."

"it's not your fault." 

"sam, i love you. i'm sorry i didn't tell you sooner and i'm sorry it had to be this way."

sam smiled painfully. "it's okay." 

cas leaned forward and kissed him. 

it was electric. sparks flew and sam wrapped his arms around his angel's neck, deepening the kiss. cas could feel his grace spreading over sam, wrapping around him. sam pulled away with a gasp. all his wounds were healed, and he was cleaned up. he looked down at his body, and then back at cas. 

"how did you do that?"

"i don't know." 

"it doesn't matter. you did it."

cas exhaled sharply and grinned. "you're gonna be okay." 

"god, i love you." sam said, then pulled castiel in for another kiss. this time it didn't hurt. 

they pulled away as they heard dean coming down. he stopped in his tracks when he saw sam was no longer covered in blood. 

"what happened?" 

"he healed me." sam said.

"but i thought your grace wasn't up to speed?" 

cas stood and helped sam up. "it doesn't matter. let's go home." 

dean took note of the fact that the other two's hands stayed intertwined as they made their way back to the car. sam and castiel both climbed in the back, sam laying across the seat with his upper body in casitel's lap. he wrapped his arms around the angel's hips under his coat and fell asleep within minutes. cas ran his fingers through the taller man's hair. dean kept looking at the two through the rearview mirror. he cleared his throat. 

"so, i'm guessing something happened between you two?" 

cas chuckled. "i guess you could say that." 

dean sighed. "i can't believe i'm about to say this, but don't...hurt him, okay? he's been through a lot, and...you know." 

"i wouldn't dream of it." 

the rest of the car ride was quiet, besides sam's soft snoring. soon, they arrived back at the bunker. cas gently shook sam awake. 

"we're home." he said. 

when they got out, dean pulled sam to the side. 

"you good?" he asked. 

"yeah. i'm good." 

dean smiled slightly. "so, you and cas, huh?" 

sam's face flushed. "shut up."

"come on, man, seriously. he make you happy?"

he sighed and looked back at the angel, looking at the stars and waiting for him. his angel. "yeah, he does." he said with a smile. 

"good. go get him." 

sam went up to him and pulled him into a kiss, cupping his face with both hands. "i love you so much. and thank you for saving my ass, again." 

"you never need to thank me, sam. you being here is enough." 

he grabbed the angel's hand and intertwined their fingers. "let's go inside." 


End file.
